MARIO vs Sonic.exe
MARIO vs Sonic.exe is the 9th Installment of Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta, It Features a Pasta that is Actually True, MARIO against a Pasta that was Deleted and added to Trollpasta wiki and the Most Overrated Creepypasta (According to HoodoHoodlumsRevenge), Sonic.exe Cast *Animation of contenders - Dorkly *MARIO - EpicLLOYD *MARIO's locations - World 1-1, Yellow Switch Challenge (MARIO, LvF Edition) *Sonic.exe - Cameron Greely and Emo Owl (Just for the Demonic Echo) *Sonic.exe's location - Genocide City *Instrumental Beat - 8-bit Instrumental Rap Beat Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! MARIO vs.... Sonic.exe COMMENCE! Battle Sonic.exe Sonic.exe's the name, speed happens to be my GAME, And by obvious comparison, I'm the one with more fame. You're far more ordinary, even if your story's true. I'll drain the riches of this poor .SMW. Better jot down in your Notepad my Point of Advice: Peach will never be found. I won't be saying that twice! You're Haunting Most readers while reading my story is a should, But sadly they are too blind, and that's no good. MARIO It's-a MARIO time! I'm-a dropping dope rhymes! You'll be victim #2 in the scene of this crime! You think you caused enough trouble? Change your mind for me. I won't be playing Hide and Seek, so don't try to find me! I'll have Yoshi chew you up and lay an egg of your guts, And that Death Battle won't need a Director's Cut! You'll take the selfish way out, and that's a definite fact While you have your game up, waiting to see Teens React! Sonic.exe Ready for verse 2? I'm unraveling the seams! Your soul's vile and diseased left in a black screen to scream! Your heart's about to break from my sinister sin, While you watch every soul die with your eyes gone missin'! I'm having infinite fun, you're just wallowing in self-pity. When you're down to one life, come to Genocide City. My animal army's mauling you, you're in a triple-dot! You call yourself my true king? Well, I AM YOUR GOD! MARIO You face this Yellow Switch Challenge, I'll break your shadowy hand! It took you 2 years to be Finally Revealed, desperate to not be seen as bland! There's no way out of here now, so don't try to fly away! I'll take your plushy, burn it down, and make you Fleet-a-way! Call yourself the fastest DJ? I'm-a MARIO-G. You keep your Darkest Struggles with your creator so whiny. Get yourself executed with your soul addiction! You're just a Sonic fanboy. Have fun writing fanfictions. Sonic.exe Oh, so there's so many souls to play with. So Mary-sue me, But there's so little time to do so. Would you agree? I've got myself a cult, so the X marks the spot. No one's able to help you since your game's what they forgot. How can you get a victory when the polls showed you losing to your bro? This MC.exe will rip off your patch, dealing such a B-low Your Dragon Coins are more obtainable than your win. You can't hide it. You watched every soul burn out. What say we talk in private? MARIO I'd be Damned to converse with you. Don't think I have Innocence. Your whole story went down-Hill Act 1 thanks to Andy Wilson. I Ninten-don't know how you think you still hold up When to other wikis, you're a target for trolls and such. Even with meatballs and paste, your pasta would still be crappy. Hell, if I wanted to read an overrated pasta, I'd settle for Appy. I suggest you Go Back to your little disc of evil Because you're rapping sucks more than your pathetic sequel! Who's the winner!? What's the next match!? Place your decisions! Decent Rap Duels of--*Kefka laugh warped*--Creepypasta! Category:Season 1 Category:MARIO vs Sonic.exe Category:Cameron Greely Category:Emo Owl Category:EpicLLOYD